


clothed/unclothed

by funnylookinfella



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: tumblr anon requested suit porn and/or leather gloves, so, of course, i chose 'and' rather than 'or'.





	

The mansion was a flood of warmth as Ed opened the door and escaped the biting cold outside. It was silent, the only sound the crackling fire in the next room over, barely audible. He couldn’t hear any clinking silverware or television, no sign of life from Oswald.

“Anybody home?” he called out, shrugging his coat off and hanging it in the hall closet. “Oswald?”

He turned into the sitting room, where the fire was roaring, and saw Oswald’s silhouette in front of it, sitting on the chaise. His… naked silhouette, Ed realized, taking in the warm light spilling over his thin legs and narrow hips. Almost comically casual, Oswald looked over his shoulder when he heard Ed enter the room.

“Ed. There you are.” Ed’s eyes hungrily swept along the shadowed dips beneath Oswald’s shoulder blades, the freckles dotting his shoulders and upper back. “I’m afraid I got a bit bored waiting for you. I thought you might enjoy a surprise.”

“Well, it certainly is one.” Ed stepped closer, reaching up to unbutton his collar. Oswald held up a hand, standing and using the chaise for support as he came to stand in front of Ed, still somehow elegant despite his weak and unsteady movements.

“Let’s not bother with that,” he said, his smile mischievous. It disappeared, however, when he met Ed’s eyes, replaced with a look of single-minded determination. “I don’t want to wait for you to get undressed.”

Needing no more encouragement, Ed pushed Oswald up against the mantle, watching as he arched his back against the heat of the fire underneath it and hearing him let out a moaning exhale as he pressed himself against Ed, and the cool fabric of his suit. Kissing him hard, Ed gave them a few heated moments in front of the fire before jerking Oswald away from it, backing up against the chair across from the chaise and letting Oswald climb up into his lap and straddle it.

Painfully aware that he was completely naked and Ed was fully clothed, Oswald slowly rocked his hips against Ed’s as they kissed, making no effort to get Ed into a similar state of undress, but rather, the opposite, making sure not to slip any hands under his pristine clothing and mess it up in any way.

When Ed reached around to grab at the taut flesh of Oswald’s ass, he found a surprise. “Oswald,” he said, tutting under his breath and tugging at the flared base of the plug, prompting a soft gasp from the man on his lap. “You’re in quite a mood, aren’t you? Already ready for me.”

“I’d rather not wait,” Oswald said, his forehead pressed against Ed’s as he ground down against him, both of them hard. Ed wrapped his fingers around Oswald’s cock, still wearing the leather gloves he’d driven home in, and Oswald let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whine. “Leave those on, too,” he breathed. “Just fuck me, Ed.”

Ed reached for the plug again, tugging gently at it but not pulling it out just yet. “Get me harder first.”

Obediently, Oswald held onto the chair’s arms for support as he got down on the floor in front of Ed, starting to undo his belt and pants with hands shaking in anticipation. When he freed Ed’s cock from his slacks and briefs, he immediately took it into his mouth, with such genuine eagerness that Ed felt as if all of the blood in his body was rushing to that singular place. He swore softly, gloved hands petting Oswald’s inky black hair as his head bobbed over Ed’s lap. Finally, Oswald let Ed’s cock slip from his mouth and took in a much needed breath of air.

“Please.” He looked up at Ed, breathing heavily out his mouth. “Fuck me now. I’ve been waiting all day for it.”

“Well, since you’ve been patient about it.” Ed pulled Oswald back up into his lap, letting him straddle his legs and line Ed’s slick cock up with his entrance. Ed felt himself butt up against the plug, still firmly embedded. Tugging on the base of it, he pulled it out of Oswald with a soft, wet sound.

Seemingly having had enough of being patient, Oswald sunk down onto Ed’s cock, feeling it fill him to the brim, wider than the plug had been. His eyes closed as he held onto the fabric of Ed’s sleeves, digging his fingers into his suit jacket and leaving it wrinkled. Ed began to move almost immediately, rolling his hips up rhythmically as Oswald let out a breathless cry with every thrust.

“Good boy,” Ed murmured, reaching a gloved hand up to pet Oswald’s hair again. “You’re so good.” Basking in the praise, Oswald’s lips twitched up into a smile as he started matching Ed’s movements, riding him at a brisk pace and holding onto his lapels for purchase.

“Get up,” Ed said suddenly, grabbing Oswald by the hips and holding him still. Oswald opened his eyes, looking to Ed in confusion. “You’re not coming all over my suit,” Ed told him. “Dry clean only suits don’t grow on trees. Get up and bend over the chair.”

Reluctantly, Oswald got up and off of Ed’s lap, immediately feeling his absence in him as he stood, wobbling on his feet. Ed went to stand behind him, pushing him over the arm of the chair and letting him hold on to the opposite arm as he lined himself up and got his cock back in him. Oswald let out a shaky sigh of relief at being filled again.

This time, Ed set the pace, and it was slower but much rougher than the quick and gratifying movements Oswald was making in his lap. Every thrust was purposeful, the chair creaking in protest as Ed slammed into Oswald from behind and summoned moan after pathetic moan from his mouth. Holding onto Oswald’s narrow hips with both gloved hands, Ed only took a few more rough thrusts before he pulled out. Stroking himself over Oswald’s back, he came, pearly ropes of come splashing onto Oswald’s back and ass.

“Can I…?” came a small, pleading voice from the defiled figure beneath him. Ed almost sneered. 

“I suppose,” he said, watching as Oswald reached down between his legs and jerked himself off, coming all over the upholstery of the armchair. Still, the chair was less expensive than the suit. As Oswald caught his breath, Ed tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned them up, still looking as if he’d only just walked in the door while Oswald was panting, come-splattered, and shaking. Ed ran his cool leather gloved hand down the upper part of Oswald’s back, away from the mess he’d made.

“Now… if you clean yourself up, I might even be convinced to let you undress me,” he said, and the way Oswald looked over his shoulder at him, as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world, and the chance to see his body was twice as grand a privilege than seeing him in the tailored suit, almost made Ed start round two.


End file.
